The Touch
by WritingIsAwesome
Summary: In a world where a lack of physical touch can literally kill.. How can Emily avoid the ruthlessness of her father's abuse after he locks her in the highest tower? Will anyone be able to save her? And if they can, who will it be?


**Prologue**

He was running. There was no way to know where he was going, for he didn't know himself. All he knew was that he had to find her, before it was too late. Before he lost everything.

His business trip had taken longer than usual, which shouldn't have been a problem. No one knew the situation he had put himself into.

He had always suspected his wife may have been hiding something. Unfortunately, his ego prevented him from believing it. After all, he had put his life on the line to be faithful to her, why wouldn't she do the same?

He had gotten off his flight at exactly 4:32 this afternoon. She should have been home, waiting to embrace him, waiting to give him the strength he was so desperate for. She wasn't, and thus, his life became a race. A race in which fate had the upper hand.

He felt his pulse skyrocket, and with a glance at his watch, knew it was too late. The race was over, and the results were in: he had lost. In a desperate last attempt, he grasped anyone that was within his reach. He was like a gambler. He had gone all in on a bluff, and fate had read through his facade. His faithfulness had come back to haunt him, and even as his chest tightened and he struggled for air, he couldn't help but be grateful that his wife had not followed suit. She had done the smart thing in maintaining contact with others. She had given up love for life. She knew that her actions would prevent the bond that only a few people had ever had. The bond he had always thought they shared. He now knew she had prevented this bond from being formed. The bond in which only his touch could keep her alive.

In his last few moments, his last ragged breaths, this was when he learned his wife's true nature. This was when he realized his life had been a lie.

... And he couldn't be happier.

**Chapter 1**

Emily POV

"... Unfortunately for Geiger, he was cursed with love. A love which he chose to act upon. Thus, the day he was drafted, he kissed his wife goodbye, not knowing that was the last bit of life he would ever receive. He fought as a champion for the three short days it took before the lack of his wife's physical touch took its toll. On his last day alive, just before he took his last breath, he did what everyone damned by this curse would do. He begged that fate would not be so cruel to his lover. That somehow, his wife had known what he had not. 'Acting upon love, will surely lead to our demise.'" Ms. Shepard paused as she closed the book. "Now, does anyone have any questions?" Maya's hand shot up in the air. I braced myself for the butterflies I knew I would feel as soon as her melodic voice filled the air.

"I don't get it. Why didn't he touch anyone while he was at war?"

Ms. Shepard chuckled as she leaned against one of the students, running her fingers through his hair whilst she replied "maybe he tried. But that is the price you pay when you choose to resort to monogamy." I watched my classmates cringe at the horrendous word. "After a while, it doesn't matter that you have contact with others, if you aren't able to physically touch the one you dedicated your soul to, you have no way to recharge your life source."

Another student, Noel raised his hand. "Then why'd he do that? 'Dedicate his soul' or some shit. Why'd he let himself fall in love?"

"Well, Noel, before Geiger, we had no idea what effect this plague would have on a person. He had no idea that falling in love could penetrate the soul easier than a bullet, with the same inevitable outcome. But, even since Geiger, people have infected themselves with love just as willingly. Chosen to act upon it just as he did. Everyone who does so is essentially throwing their immortality back in the faces of those who made it possible. These people deserve their punishment. Any bastard who tries to live a life with love- a life with sin- they are corrupting our society, and they do not have the right to live. The choice is yours ladies and gentlemen: life or love. I encourage you all to choose wisely."

The shrill cry of the alarm informed us that it was time to move on to our next class. I gathered up my things and headed towards the door. As I was walking, I felt someone's hand work its way into mine. I smiled at the familiar form that always matched up so perfectly to my own. I turned my head and saw Hanna, my best friend, smiling at me. "Hey Han." I took a moment to appreciate the breif color that appeared on her cheek, just as it did whenever I referred to her using her nickname. "What did you think of the lesson today?"

"It was okay." She said as the corner of her mouth twitched downward.

"It bothered you. You know I can always tell when you're lying."

"Damn you."

"I'm hurt. Next time maybe try not to smile. Kind of takes the sting out of your words. But seriously, Han, spill. What's wrong?"

"I don't know. I just think Ms. Shepard was a little harsh with what she said about people that 'let' themselves fall in love. I mean, it isn't their fault for acting on their feelings. Isn't that why feelings exist? Besides, I think two people could make it work. They could make love work. Love makes you want to be by that person's side constantly. It makes you crave that specific someone's touch so much that no matter how hard you try, you don't want to touch anyone else anyway. And if the love is strong enough, two people could make it work, ya know? I mean, I think if we just gave it a shot..."

Hanna's voice faded out as Maya emerged from the classroom. I could see Hanna's mouth moving in my periphreal vision, but all that mattered was that Maya was walking this way. I took deep breaths as I worked up my courage. I was going to do it. Today. I was going to touch Maya, and this time, it wouldn't be an accident. This time, she would have enough time to feel my presence, to feel my soul, to feel the undeniable connection that we had. Today was the day I made her notice me. She made her way towards me as if in slow motion. A few times, I swear she made eye contact. I think she may have even winked in my direction, but I couldn't be sure because my heart was beating out of my chest and making me a little disoriented. But this was it. A few more feet, and I could reach out and touch her. Just a little closer and-

Hanna turned me to face her abruptly. "Em. I asked you a question. Did you hear anything I just said?"

"What? Of course I was just..." I turned and saw that Maya was now on the other side of the hall, walking away from me. I felt my heart sink as I watched yet another opportunity fade away. "I'm sorry. I got distracted."

"I noticed. Next time you might want to be a little less obvious, huh Em. You're drooling a little bit. I was asking you if you thought two people could actually make love work."

"Oh... Um, yeah, I mean, I guess so. Why are you so anxious to get my approval over this?"

"What? I wasn't-I just-You know. Inquiring minds want to know?"

"And you seem to have a lot to say about love. To the observer, one might even think that you, Hanna Marin, are in love yourself."

"You're insane. I've just.. Read a lot about it."

"Uh huh. You, who barely ever picks up a book. Whatever Hanna. Don't tell your best friend. Just ignore the look of hurt in my eyes." I glanced at my watch, and quickly pulled her in for a hug. I felt her arms tighten around me and her face bury itself into my hair. "I have to go. Father will be wondering where I am. I'll see you tomorrow though? Your house?"

"Yeah. Text me tonight, yeah? After... Just, let me know you're okay."

"I will. I promise. I'll be fine."

"Of course. I know that." I felt her chuckle without truly hearing it. It felt forced. "I love you."

"Yeah. You too. See you then." I pulled out of her grasp and began my walk back to my house, wanting nothing more than to run back to Hanna's arms, where I knew I was safe. I tried to be strong for her, but the further I walked, the more the fear overtook me. I felt my heart pick up and my feet begging me to turn around, but I knew things would be worse if I didn't go home. He would find me, just as he always did, and I would pay for not returning to him. So, as I walked into the yard, and my heartbeat reached an all time high, I took a deep breath before looking up at the sky and sending a silent prayer up to whomever would listen.

"Please. Let me make it through this day. Let me get back to Hanna. She needs me. She doesn't have many friends. Let me continue to keep her safe from all the people that want to hurt her. Let me try for my chance with Maya. Just let me get through this torment. I'm begging you."

And then I walked through the door, head high, and willed that someone, anyone, had heard me. As the door shut behind me, and my father emerged from the kitchen with a smile on his face, I held back my tears. If father ever saw me cry, he would make the torment last longer. So, as he approached me with a smirk on his face, and his hands working his belt buckle, I went numb. I let go of the fear, and I dried up the tears, and I thought about Hanna and her smile. I thought about Maya and her beauty, and I thought about Geiger and his wife, and how amazing life must have been when they were together and in love. With those thoughts in mind, I forgot about my father and what he was about to do, and I simply waited for my chance at love.


End file.
